Byakuya, estás despedido
by Nee Swanko
Summary: [AU] Febrero, el mes del amor. El pretexto perfecto para hacer que dos personas se enamoren perdidamente. "Que estén emparentados y se odien es lo de menos". Para cierta mujer de mediana edad era fácil decirlo, ya que ella no era la encargada de hacerla de Cupido. Reto 5 días – Declaraciones extrañas del Foro ¡Siéntate!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la idea para esta historia es mía._

**Advertencia: **Ortografía, mal intento de humor, mención del anime y manga "Death Note", etc.

**Este fic participa en el Reto 5 días de Declaraciones extrañas, del foro ¡Siéntate!**

**Día 1: una manzana.**

* * *

Ingreso a la casa azotando fuertemente la puerta tras de si. Era más que obvio que todo había sido un perfecto desastre.

Nunca más volvería a confiar en el pronóstico del clima.

A pocos metros de ahí, justo en la cocina estaban dos hombres y un niño. Uno de los adultos –el mas afeminado de todos- y el niño limpiaban el lugar, mientras el otro supervisaba todo desde su asiento frente al comedor. Al escuchar el fuerte portazo detuvieron sus quehaceres y dirigieron su atención al umbral de la casa.

Hecha una furia, Kagura caminó rápidamente directo a las escaleras sin prestarle atención a nadie. A lo largo del pasillo dejo tirado su abrigo de piel negro, sus botas y un par de objetos que eran parte de la decoración de la casa.

El tipo afeminado y el niño se miraron y sonrieron dando a entender que eran cómplices en lo que sea que estaba pasando.

— Byakuya, Hakudôshi, ¿Qué le han hecho? —el tono de su voz se sonaba igual al de su padre cuando descubría sus pequeños accidentes enterrados en el patio trasero.

Lo miraron fugazmente, se escuchaba molesto, pero realmente no lo estaba, sonreía complacido de que el clima estuviera de su lado y arruinara ese empalagoso día. Pero tenia que aparentar, aunque sea solo un poco.

Los antes mencionados se miraron entre si buscando respuestas. El pequeño respondió.

— Nada, ¿Cómo pudimos hacerle algo si nosotros no controlamos el clima? —sonrió de manera cínica

— Exacto Naraku —secundo el otro.

— Ni ustedes se lo creen. —Rodo los ojos sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

— Ya, ya. Iré a ver que le pasa —Byakuya dejo la escoba que utilizaba a un lado y camino dirigiéndose al pasillo que daba a las escaleras. Subió un par de escalones hasta que pudo ver a su prima tratando de abrir la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Te fue bien? —le pregunto con tono de burla.

Ella dejo a la puerta en paz. "Peligro. ¡Corre!". Le grito la vocecilla dentro de su cabeza, y sin esperar respuesta de parte de ella se echo a correr de regreso a la cocina. Para mayor seguridad, se quedo cerca de la puerta que daba al patio.

Sin prisa bajo la escalera y caminó lentamente hasta la cocina, provocando que el temor en Byakuya aumentara. Se detuvo junto al comedor, frente Naraku.

Los tres la observaron de pies a cabeza, prestando más atención en su rostro. Hakudôshi en el instante en que la vio comenzó a reírse, pese a que casi era asesinado por una mirada carmesí. Por su bien, Byakuya se vio obligado a aguantarse las ganas de reír y Naraku observaba en silencio desde el otro lado del comedor.

— ¿Parece que me fue bien? —Coloco las manos en su cintura— ¡Tan solo mírame! —grito mientras hacia exagerados ademanes con las manos.

Su ropa aun seguía mojada gracias a la lluvia, el delineador que antes formaba unas finas líneas sobre sus parpados ahora estaba corrido alrededor de sus ojos como si un niño se hubiese puesto a delinear el contorno de estos con un crayón de color negro, su cabello estaba enmarañado y un poco esponjado por culpa de la ventisca que se hizo cuando la lluvia ceso. En resumen, su maquillaje y peinado era un completo desastre.

— ¡Hey, Kagura! —grito Naraku desde su lugar.

— ¿Que quieres? —Exclamo irritada, y al girarse vio que le había arrojado algo, sus manos atraparon el objeto que le había lanzado por acto de reflejo.  
Observo lo que había en sus manos— ¿Una** manzana**?

— Si, ¿no es obvio?

— ¿Y yo para que la quiero? —estiro su brazo queriendo entregarle la manzana.

— Tu extravagante _outfit_ me recordó a _Ryuk_.

— ¿_Ryuk_?

— Si, el shinigami que acompañaba a _Ligth Yagami_ —movió su mano rechazando la manzana.

Se quedo pensando un momento tratando de recordar, los nombres se le hacían familiares, pero era todo.

—No seas tonta, Kagura, recuerda _Death Note,_ el manga y anime que Naraku no se perdía por nada en el mundo. — Byakuya respondió adelantándose a Naraku quien se molesto por ello.

—Ah si, lo recuerdo. —guardo silencio un momento indagando en sus recuerdos de la infancia. Para suerte de los demás, ya se había olvidado de su enojo.— Naraku tenia una _death note_ y siempre amenazaba con escribir nuestros nombres ahí si no lo obedecíamos. Aunque tú eras el único que solía creerle.

Sonrió al recordar aquellos ayeres cuando corría detrás de esos dos con la dichosa libreta en mano -que para su desgracia nunca funciono- y la pluma. Hace algunos ocho años de eso, en aquel entonces tendría unos once años, su prima y hermano no pasarían de los siete u ocho años.

— Eso no lo recuerdo. —Rió nervioso— pero no olvido que mi madre decía que él era _Light_ y tu _Misa_.

— No se porque lo decía si yo con ella no tengo nada de parecido.

Iba a hablar, pero de nuevo le ganaron. Eso de ser ignorado lo molestaba.

—Tal vez porque hacían bonita pareja. —dijo sarcásticamente Hakudôshi, metiéndose en la platica.

Naraku enarco una ceja con el comentario.

— Eso no lo digas ni de broma. —Se removió incomoda— Y antes de que sigan con mas idioteces, dime, Naraku, ¿Por qué una manzana? —dejo la fruta sobre el comedor y lo vio esperando a que le respondiera.

Se cruzo de brazos, dio un rápido vistazo a la manzana y luego a ella.—Vaya, recordaste que sigo aquí.

— Deja de hacerte el dolido y respóndeme. —Minutos atrás él había dicho que le recordaba a _Ryuk_, pero _Ryuk_ era espeluznante y eso solo quería decir que ella se veía de espeluznante. Toda la rabia que sentía cuando llego a la casa regreso. — ¡No luzco tan mal!

—Mejor olvídalo. —hizo un ademán para que se fuera— Y ustedes dos regresen a limpiar el desastre que hicieron, par de holgazanes. —al chasquear los dedos los aludidos regresaron a lo suyo.

— ¡Ah! Me muero porque se llegue el día en el que me case para poder largarme de esta casa. ¡No los soporto! —Encolerizada se disponía a dejar la cocina.

— Créeme, el día que te cases estarás mas cerca de esta casa de lo que te imaginas —respondió con desgano mientras observaba la manzana que estaba frente a él recordando lo que le había dicho su madre horas atrás.

Kagura se detuvo al escucharlo, lo vio con cara de "¿que demonios te pasa?" y salió de ahí.

Por toda la casa se escucho de nuevo un portazo, esta vez proveniente de la habitación de Kagura. Byakuya y Hakudôshi giraron a ver a Naraku que seguía con la mirada perdida en la manzana y con expresión de estar condenado a algo y sin que él se diera cuenta, ambos chocaron las palmas de sus manos festejando algo que solo ellos sabían, por ahora…

* * *

**La verdad nunca he visto Death Note, pero tomando en cuenta la información sacada de Wikipedia pude hacer "funcionar" esto:P**

**El manga Death Note fue publicado en diciembre del año 2003, y en mi imaginación Naraku se volvió "fan" hasta el 2005. **

**"Los cabos sueltos" se "amarrarán" en los siguientes capítulos. Y no se, siento que me quedo flojo. :S  
Espero no haber omitido algo...**

**Esto no me termina de gustar, pero, que va... :3**

**Espero que les gustara (pueden hacérmelo saber con un review).**

**Gracias por leer y hasta mañana :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la idea para esta historia es mía._

**Advertencia: **Ortografía, pésimo intento de humor, etc.

**Este fic participa en el Reto 5 días de Declaraciones extrañas, del foro ¡Siéntate!**

**Día dos: Una bufanda.**

* * *

Se dio una ducha con agua caliente para quitarse el frío que le había dejado el pésimo clima. Se coloco el pijama y las pantuflas, salió del baño y se dirigió a su tocador; de pie frente al espejo, tomo un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar su larga y azabache cabellera. Hace poco había a leído en una revista que para mantener el cabello brillante y sedoso hay que cepillarlo diariamente con pasadas suaves.

Si había algo de lo que estuviera orgullosa era de su cabello, aunque todos los halagos se los llevaba Naraku, la mayor parte de ellos eran de su estilista, Yura.

Termino con el cepillado y dejo su cabello suelto, así podría secarse sin la necesidad de aparatos eléctricos que lo dañaran.

Aun era temprano y ella seguía sin cenar. De nuevo, gracias al clima, o eso quería creer.

Había invertido tanto tiempo en esa "persona especial"; meses atrás se fue acercando a él de manera "desinteresada" hasta que logro ganarse su confianza muy a pesar de la rivalidad que había entre "ciertos" miembros de sus familias. Y la espera había terminado el día anterior cuando en su viaje al centro comercial inesperadamente se encontraron en la librería.  
La invito a la cafetería del lugar, en el que estuvieron ahí conversaron muy poco, ambos eran malos conversadores. Antes de retirarse él le pregunto si no tenia planes para el día siguiente. Al decirle que no tenia ningún compromiso, le propuso ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad la tarde siguiente.

Esa noche no pudo ser más feliz.

Pero bien parecía que el día de hoy se había levantado con el pie izquierdo. Tuvo un día fatal en el colegio, por tratar de ser una buena sobrina el atuendo que había preparado para su _no_ cita –como le había dicho a su tía-, se había arruinado. Se volvió loca buscando algo medio decente para la ocasión, llego tarde al lugar en el que habían quedado encontrarse, lo espero más de una hora, el sol ya se había ocultado, pero él nunca apareció.

Ni una llamada, ni un mísero mensaje, tan solo la dejo plantada como si se tratara de alguien sin importancia.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que una hora antes de la que habían acordado verse, Sesshômaru recibió un mensaje de texto enviado desde su celular, donde decía que ella no podría asistir a "su cita", ya que esa noche saldría con alguien más.

A esas horas ya no pasaban taxis por ahí y no tuvo más opción que regresar caminando, y para cerrar con broche de oro, el clima pareció ponerse de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo.

¡Todo fue un completo desastre!

* * *

Los tres estaban hambrientos, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a cocinar; Naraku decía que Kagura era la mujer y ella debía de cocinar, Kagura se negó a siquiera acercarse a la estufa y Byakuya no sabia ni hervir agua.

Su única opción fue comerse el pay de limón que su amada madre y tia había preparado por la mañana.

Byakuya fue el encargado de cortar un trozo de pay para cada uno, ya que si alguno de los otros dos tomaba el cuchillo, lo más probable era que tratara de asesinar al otro, y su misión trataba de todo lo contrario.

— No puedo creer que Hakudôshi teniendo 10 años tenga más vida social que ustedes dos —dijo Byakuya, tratando de cortar el pay en partes iguales. —él esta en una fiesta con sus compañeros y ustedes… ¡Mírense!, par de _forever alone _— soltó haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo, acompañándolo con una risilla burlona.

— ¿Ah, si? —se cruzo de brazos— Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió Naraku.

— Bueno, todos mis amigos ya estaban comprometidos a salir con sus parejas y no quise ir a hacer el mal tercio —contesto— Pero si quieren quedarse a solas no tengo ningún inconveniente en retirarme —sonrió y les guiño un ojo.

— Paso —respondieron al mismo tiempo Naraku y Kagura, mirándose con desprecio.

— Ajá —sin borrar su picara sonrisa, colocó una rebanada de pay en cada uno de los tres platos que había tomado con anterioridad.

Sin decir nada mas, cada uno tomo su plato con el pay y un tenedor, Naraku, casi corriendo se fue hasta la sala y tomo asiento en el sillón individual. Kagura se fue a su habitación pese a las suplicas de Byakuya para que se quedara con ellos para ver una de las películas románticas dignas de la fecha, que pasarían por la T.V.

Antes de ir a la sala, del refrigerador saco el galón de la leche, tomo un vaso del estante y vertió el liquido en el. Con su cena en las manos, camino a la sala. Se detuvo a un costado del sillón individual en el que Naraku estaba sentado cómodamente, comiendo su pay.

— Ese es mi lugar.

— Soy el mayor, tengo el derecho de sentarme donde me plazca —corto un trozo de su postre con el tenedor y lo llevo a su boca. Masticó lentamente saboreándolo. —Además, yo llegue primero —pasó el bocado y siguió viendo con aburrimiento la película que transmitían por el televisor. Se trataba de "_Titanic"_, hasta ahora era la película más decente en la programación. Y solo la veía porque estaba en la parte donde el barco se hunde.

— No seas así, sabes que es el mejor asiento para ver el televisor.

— Precisamente por eso. —Sin prestarle más atención, siguió engullendo su pay y viendo al barco partirse por la mitad. — Tan solo siéntate en cualquier otro lugar y mira la película en silencio —. Byakuya hizo un mohín molesto. Dejo sobre la mesa de centro el plato y el vaso.

— Entonces yo…

— ¿Entonces, tu qué? —espeto molesto, retándolo con la mirada.

— Le diré a Kagura que fuiste tu quien cancelo su cita con Sesshômaru —esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa al ver la cara de desconcierto que puso Naraku.

Dejo el plato sobre la mesa del centro y se puso de pie— Yo no…— no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un histérico grito de una persona conocida se escucho detrás de ellos.

— ¡Hijo de perra! —Kagura se lanzo sobre Naraku atacándolo físicamente.

Byakuya veía divertido la escena, se había dado cuenta cuando Kagura bajaba las escaleras sigilosamente, seguramente quería escabullirse a la cocina y tomar el resto del pay para ella sola, Naraku no se percato de ello y por eso hablo a propósito, justo cuando ella pasaba por ahí.

Naraku trataba de quitársela de encima con cuidado de no golpearla y así no tener más problemas, pero ella estaba fuera de si.

— Detente prima, tan solo lo hizo para protegerte. — Byakuya se acerco a ellos, tomo a Kagura por la cintura y se la quito de encima a su hermano. Se quedo parado en medio para prevenir un segundo ataque.

— ¡Esto es tu culpa! —exclamo dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección de las escaleras —Me niego a aceptar que tendré que soportar esto el resto de mi vida —murmuro mientras se veía un par de rasguños en los brazos.

Kagura aprovecho el descuido que tuvo Byakuya por estar burlándose de Naraku, tomo una **bufanda** que había dejado en uno de los muebles cuando llego y corrió detrás de Naraku, este no reacciono en el instante que ella pasó la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a tirar de ella.

— ¡Suéltame! —exigió con un tono de voz autoritario a pesar de que la falta de oxigeno se hacia mas fuerte.

— Perdónalo ya —dijo al ver como su hermano intentaba quitarse la tela que impedía respirar— él solo lo hizo por amor —Añadió sin moverse de su lugar, poco le faltaba por ir a buscar un tazón con palomitas de maíz y una videocámara.

— ¡Te demostrare lo agradecida que estoy de "tu amor"! —grito mientras apretaba mas la bufanda.

* * *

**Me disculpo por el retraso, hubo fallos técnicos y termine reescribiendo el capitulo (eso explica por que es un reverendo asco).**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, solo me queda decir ¡gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la idea para esta historia es mía._

**Advertencia: **Ortografía, pésimo intento de humor, etc.

**Este fic participa en el Reto 5 días de Declaraciones extrañas, del foro ¡Siéntate!**

**Día tres: Chocolate.**

* * *

— Cuéntame, ¿Qué tanto avanzaste el día de hoy? —Dijo viendo con severidad, una mujer de mediana edad sentada frente a un escritorio de fina caoba—. Más te vale que no me decepciones —Llevo a sus labios el cigarrillo a medio fumar que llevaba en la mano derecha

— Pues, verás... —sonrió con nerviosismo.

— ¡Habla ya, Byakuya! —golpeo fuertemente el escritorio con la palma de su mano, intimidando un poco al chico que estaba sentado frente a ella.

— Bien, bien, no te alteres, _mamá _—dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a relatar lo que sucedió esa tarde.

* * *

Kagura llego a toda prisa a la casa. Gracias a la escuela muy apenas tendría dos horas para prepararse.

Era muy poco tiempo para preparase, siendo esa una "ocasión especial".

Mientras en la cocina, Byakuya y Hakudôshi hacían desorden. Barras de chocolate sobre la mesa, chocolate a medio derretir esparcido en es suelo, sarténes y utensilios sucios, la cocina parecía un campo de guerra donde las municiones eran de chocolate y utensilios.

Todo era intencional.

Al escuchar como alguien bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, Byakuya salió corriendo de la cocina en dirección a la puerta principal.

— ¡Kagura, espera!— grito desesperado.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres? Llevo algo de prisa —dijo a la vez que abría la puerta.

Se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo, tomo aire recuperándose de la carrera que hizo para alcanzarla—. Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

— ¿Ahora que? —Desde el umbral de la puerta, Kagura se volvió—. ¿Por que estas lleno de chocolate? —pregunto al verlo con la ropa manchada

—Verás, mamá nos dejo de encargo a Hakudôshi y a mí que preparáramos algo de chocolate para papá ya que ella no llegaría a tiempo para hacerlo por si misma. Y la verdad nosotros solos no damos una.

— Pues lo siento, yo ya tengo planes y se me hace tarde.

—Kagura, ¡por favor! sin ti no podremos hacerlo —La miró de forma suplicante aunque sabia que lo ultimo que dijo iría directo a inflar su ego.

Se quedo pensativa un momento. Soltó un suspiro, se giro y cerro la puerta— Bien, tú ganas.

Ambos caminaron a la cocina, al entrar, Kagura abrió los ojos sorprendida por todo el desastre que habían hecho— ¡¿Y esté desastre?! —Miro a Hakudôshi, y luego a Byakuya, estos nada mas se encogieron los hombros—. Ni crean que les ayudare a limpiar.

Dejo su bolso sobre el comedor, pusieron manos a la obra y se repartieron el trabajo. Sus dos primos eran casi bestias con el orden y la limpieza; tenia que cuidarse de que en sus pequeñas pelas por cualquier tontería no la ensuciaran.

En mala hora su tía se deshizo de los delantales, porque no se miraban "lindos" sobre su ropa.

* * *

La peor parte ya había pasado, ahora solo le daban le daban formas al chocolate par que tuviera una mejor presentación.  
Mientras lo hacían, Byakuya y Hakudôshi se burlaban de ella.

— Creo que te falto mas acción con plastilina —Dijo Hakudôshi entre risas.

— De hecho, hasta éste enano les da mejor forma que tu.

— ¿Y que? Mi tío no se los pasara enteros—se defendió. — ¡Mierda! —mascullo entre dientes cuando miro el reloj de la cocina.

Termino de"amoldar" los chocolates que le faltaban con la mayor rapidez que pudo. Se acerco al lavabo y rápidamente se lavo las manos, mojándose sin querer un poco las mangas de la blusa. Camino hasta el comedor esquivando el desastre que había en el piso, Byakuya y Hakudôshi se miraron, el pequeño salto para bajar del banquillo que utilizaba para poder alcanzarla estufa.

— ¡Hey! Escribe la tarjeta que ira con los chocolates.

— No tengo tiempo, háganlo ustedes —se dispuso a salir de ahí.

— Tu forma de escribir es mejor que la nuestra, anda, hazlo —Rogo Byakuya.

— OK, ya, ¿Dónde esta la maldita tarjeta y la pluma? —vocifero mientras estiraba su brazo esperando a que le entregaran las cosas.

— Hakudôshi corre y tráela.

— Si — le dio a Kagura el pequeño sartén donde llevaba chocolate derretido y salió de la cocina.

Pasaron un par de minutos y no regresaba. Kagura caminaba de un lado a otro desesperada.

— ¡No la encuentro! —Gritó desde otra habitación—. Ven tú, Byakuya.

— Ya voy —Camino sin muchos ánimos fuera de la cocina, lo que a Kagura desespero.

— ¡Muévete, que se me hace mas tarde! —lo apresuro Kagura.

* * *

No pudo esperar mas, de hacerlo llegaría aproximadamente veinte minutos tarde, y si bien le iba. Dando grandes zancadas se dirijo a la estufa, tan solo dejaría el sartén ahí y se iría, ya había hecho mucho. Antes de siquiera llegar, resbalo por culpa de uno de los utensilios que estaban regados, inevitablemente cayó y por si fuera poco, al momento de la caída el chocolate que estaba en el sartén se derramo sobre su ropa.

Se tuvo que contener las ganas de hacer una rabieta y llorar de coraje.

Es cierto lo que por ahí dicen, a las prisas nada sale bien.

Como si hubiesen estado esperando el momento en el que 'una tragedia' ocurriera, sus dos primos regresaron a la cocina. Byakuya tuvo que darle un pellizco a Hakudôshi para que no se echara a reír.

Se puso de pie y se retiro a su habitación a buscar algo mas de ropa que ponerse –ya había soportado mucho como para mandar al diablo algo que en realidad 'quería'-, en todo el trayecto de la cocina hasta su habitación, dijo todos los insultos que se sabia, y al regreso los repitió.

Con el escándalo que se había armado, Naraku interrumpió su auto confinamiento solitario. Para cuando su prima bajaba las escaleras, él ya estaba al tanto de lo que había acontecido en la cocina.

— ¿Vas a un funeral? —pregunto con sorna, al verla vestida con ropa en color negro. Un color que no era el más apropiado para los que festejan el día de los enamorados. Claro, ella no estaba enamorada.

Se encamino hacia ella con intención de seguir molestándola. Era divertido ver sus expresiones de enojo de cerca.

— ¡No te me acerques! —se giro rápidamente. Clavo su mirada en él, tenia la esperanza de poder dañarlo, aunque sea solo un poco—. Suficiente tuve con aquel par de idiotas —Su respiración era parecida a la de un toro durante la fiesta brava. Le dio la espalda y camino a la salida sin detenerse a reclamarle.

Si, podría ser divertido hacerla rabiar, pero aun no se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo, no desde que su madre le dijo lo que le esperaba en un futuro no tan lejano.

— Eres mas _amarga_ que el chocolate puro —soltó antes de que cerrara la puerta, estaba tan cansado de toda esa situación en la que sus padres y tíos los metieron solo por sus intereses.

* * *

— ¡¿Eso fue todo?! —de nuevo golpeo el escritorio sobresaltando a Byakuya.

— Si.

— ¡Para hoy tendrían que estarse besando y hablándose como retrasados! O por lo menos tratándose mejor —Con furia apago su cigarrillo en el cenicero.

—Mamá, hacer que dos personas se amen es difícil, y aun mas siendo esos dos.

— Por favor —sonrió de manera irónica—. Gracias a su edad son sacos repletos de hormonas a punto de explotar, además con todo ese morbo de ser primos, que es prohibido y mal visto, y blah, blah. ¡Ya tendría que haber pasado _algo _entre ellos! —Dejo salir un suspiro cansado. Apoyo la cabeza en su mano izquierda—. Sufrimos tanto convenciendo a Kagura de que la única manera de ser _libre_, era casándose. ¡¿Cómo se lo diré a tu tía?!

— A veces me das miedo.

— Da igual. Mejor dime ¿Por qué tienes un ojo morado?

— Pues, después de que Kagura intento asesinar a Naraku se fue a su habitación dejándonos solos. Yo quise ayudar a Naraku, pero el me dio un puñetazo por mentirle a Kagura.

— ¿Mentirle en que?

— Es que cuando vi que ella se escabullía a la cocina, intencionalmente dije que Naraku había sido quien cancelo su cita.

— ¡¿Y no fue así?! —exclamo emocionada.

— No, en realidad cuando ella se fue a duchar, Hakudôshi se metió en su habitación, tomo su celular y le envió el mensaje a Sesshômaru.

— ¿Y Naraku no dijo nada al respecto? —

— Lo intento, pero en ese instante Kagura se le fue encima. Aunque antes de saberlo, estaba "feliz" con que haya llovido. Dijo que así se ahorro el ponernos a hacer la danza de la lluvia.

— Mi hijo salió igual de demente que su padre —masajeo sus sienes con ambas manos— A todo esto, ¡¿Como metiste a mi pequeño en esto?!

— Pues tu "pequeño" nos escucho hablando esta mañana. Amenazo con decirles si no le daba la mitad de lo que me pagarás. Accedí a ello poniéndole como condición que me ayudara. Acepto con tal de fastidiarlos —. Se inclino hacia el frente en un innecesario intento de mantener el misterio— Pero te hará feliz saber que también dejo los chocolates que hicimos fuera de la habitación de Naraku —Volvió a su postura anterior, recargándose en el acolchado respaldo de la silla—. Conociéndolo sabrá que Kagura no los dejo ahí, pero le agradara molestarla con ello —Añadió con gracia.

—Enano cabrón. Por lo menos es más útil que tú.

* * *

Llevaba un buen rato encerrada bajo llave en su habitación. Tenía el reproductor de música al máximo volumen que le estaba permitido. La música era una buena salida para relajarse, pero que estuviera escuchando "_I Fucking Hate You_" solo la incitaba a querer salir de su habitación, tomar cualquier objeto que le sirviera como arma e ir a terminar lo que había dejado pendiente… asesinar a Naraku, pero le gustaba mas la idea de torturarlo hasta que le pidiera perdón. Si esa situación se presentaba, primero se cansaría ella.

Él lo sabia, y eso lo divertía.

Estaba molesto con las marcas en su cuello y los rasguños en sus brazos, tendría que utilizar cuellos de tortuga un par de días, ya que por ahora le tenía odio a las bufandas. No obstante, podría decir que todas esas marcas fueron gracias a una sesión BDSM. Como siempre, tomando ventaja de lo que le pasaba.  
Cualquiera se imaginaria la típica escena bondage donde él tendría el papel del semental domador sobre la chica linda y sumisa, vestida en entallado y diminuto traje de látex negro y un par de zapatos de tacón de aguja, con canciones de fondo como _mOBSCENE _o algo mas apropiado como_ Ich tu Dir Weh_. Siendo mas realista con ello, prefería una escena donde ambos protagonistas tenían una ardua lucha por ser quien domaba al otro. Eso si, nada de sogas, cintas, mordazas o vendas. Solo un par de esposas bastaban para divertirse.

* * *

Descargo toda la ira que aun quedaba en su cuerpo con una inocente y ahora deshecha almohada. Fue relajante hacerlo, pero ya era hora de dormir, apago las luces y se acurruco en su mullida cama cubierta por sus cálidas frazadas. Mañana le esperaba un duro día en la escuela, y aun seguía debatiéndose en si debía o no aclarar las cosas con Sesshômaru con respecto a su _no_ cita.  
Perdida en sus pensamientos fue cayendo presa en los brazos de Morfeo.

Todo hubiese culminado bien y en calma si su teléfono celular no hiciera un escándalo al recibir un nuevo mensaje de texto.

Aun por debajo de las frazadas, gruño por su sueño interrumpido. Saco solo un brazo y tomo su celular que descansaba en la mesita de noche de al lado. Lo llevo hasta ella, entrecerró los ojos gracias a la brillante luz que la pantalla emitía. "Nuevo mensaje de texto", podía leer en la pantalla una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz.  
Abrió el mensaje, después de todo se convenció, no solo torturaría a Naraku, también lo asesinaría.

_Gracias por los chocolates... _  
_Pero no entiendo porque los enviaste de manera "anónima", tus abstractos chocolates los reconozco al instante._  
_Aunque para serte sincero, prefiero las cosas amargas. Pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?_  
_En fin, Espero que dentro de cinco años mejores tu forma de hacer chocolates. _

* * *

**Bien, ya pueden asesinarme :3**

**He roto las reglas del reto, tendría que haber publicado durante 5 días seguidos, pero no, se llevaron mi computadora, enferme, cuando me pongo a releer lo que escribí le agrego o le quito cosas, en fin.**

**La canción que Kagura escuchaba pertenece a la banda **_**Godsmack**_** (/watch?v=nK0ter21V38 ). No se, la escuchaba mientras escribía esa parte y me gusto.**

**Las otras canciones de las que hice mención son:  
"mOBSCENE" de Marilyn Manson e "Ich tu Dir Weh" de Rammstein.**

**Y con lo del bondage y eso, siento estuvo de mas, pero era de noche, escuchaba las canciones antes mencionadas y pues, eso salió.**

**Bien trabajare lo mas rápido que puedo para el siguiente capitulo.**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
